Dreams that have Faded
by Mystaria
Summary: Full title is FFX.::.The Aftermath.::.Dreams that have Faded.::. its about what happens to Tidus and Yuna, in differnt segmets, please R&R, I would prefer constructive critisem to Flames...;)


****

Hey guys if there is actually anyone that is reading this fic...;) just need to say a few things...All characters don't belong to me, they are properties of square and henceforth. The story is original...as far as I know...yada yada yada...

The story is of Final Fantasy X and is mainly about Tidus and Yuna. So if you don't like that pair, don't read. The story takes place at the end of the game where Tidus' dream fades and Yuna is left without him. Some things will not make sense until I explain what my intent are, but If I do that now, the story will be ruined…so stay tuned...oh, and one more thing, a shameless plug…visit my website.. http://www.geocities.com/pufferbond007

****

now for the good part...

~*~*~*~*~*~

INTRO

Tidus fell, to where, he didn't know. Yuna rushed after him, preparing herself to jump, but a familiar hand stopped her – Kimahari. A tear fell down her cheek and into the clouds trailing after Tidus.

"Kimahari says never forget those you have lost, especially dreams that have faded…"

~ * ~ * ~ T i d u s' S t o r y ~ * ~ * ~

He woke in a familiar surrounding – water. He jerked and took a moment as his team rushed over to him. 

"You OK Tidus? You took a big blow to the head and passed out…"

Is that all it was? Just a dream? But it cant be…Auron, Lulu..and Yu…Yu…god what was her name?* 

"TIDUS?!!" 

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine…I guess…" He put a hand to his head

"Well that blow you took won us the game, how we don't know, but it did." 

Tidus looked around him to see the fans exiting the stadium. He swam toward the exit of the dome and in the team room their coach explained what they did wrong, but Tidus didn't hear any of it. 

*Yu… what was her name, the beautiful woman from that land with sin, with her guardians Wakka and…* He sighed. My memory…its fading…All of them, their all becoming fading dreams…*

~ * ~ * ~ Y u n a 's S t o r y ~ * ~ * ~

Kimahari pulled her back on the airship and Yuna rose to her feet trying to gather herself and her thoughts. She turned to face the others who just looked at her.

Rikku stepped cautiously forward.

"Yunie, you OK?"

She nodded, but then collapsed to the ground crying.

"Why? He couldn't have just been a dream…why, how could he feel, how…how could I feel…." She stopped for a moment. "How could he touch me like that…?" She stared off remembering that night in the forest, when she truly knew she loved him, and he loved her.

She wiped her tears and prepared herself for what was to come.

~ * ~ * ~ T i d u s' S t o r y ~ * ~ * ~

Walking down the familiar path home he was greeted by many, mostly people he didn't know and some he did, but one stood out in his mind.

She was beautiful. She smiled and he felt like he had known her all his life, and she looked familiar. And when he looked into her eyes, he felt a longing, like something had been taken from him, a part of his heart, lost in her blue and green eyes.

She didn't ask him to sigh, anything, or even speak to him, she just appeared, and watched his every move…

~ * ~ * ~ Y u n a 's S t o r y ~ * ~ * ~

She took a deep breath…

"And never forget those dreams that have faded…"

The crowd cheered and she stepped back away from them, breathing deeply.

"People of Yevon, I ask of you please forgive the acts me and my guardians have done, but I assure you, each one was necessary in my pilgrimage, my race to defeat sin. Maester Seymour wanted nothing more than to destroy Yevon, nothing more than death and I wanted the opposite of that, life, to save Yevon. So I ask once more forgive us, because of what we have done, but remember, we have created a calm, and everlasting calm, one that Sin will never take from us again!"

She swallowed hard and stepped from the platform.

~ * ~ * ~ T i d u s' S t o r y ~ * ~ * ~

He stepped into his room, familiar, yet different.

Flopping onto his bed he closed his eyes and dreamt. 

He dreamt about his father, wondering what had become of him. All of a sudden, he felt like someone had stabbed him and her jerked awake. Seeing a figure standing over him one that looked just like the girl from before, only it was like he was dreaming, she was staring off into the distance, whistling out over the ocean, as if she was calling someone. Another woman walked into the dream.

"Yuna, please."

The other woman shook her head.

"Yuna, you will never forget him…"

The moment she stopped whistling, his dream faded.

~ * ~ * ~ Y u n a 's S t o r y ~ * ~ * ~

In her bed that night, she laid down and cried. She cried for her father, for Auron, for Ject. For all those who lost their lives to Sin. But most of all she cried for Tidus. Her friend, guardian, for her love. The one who appeared out of nowhere and changed her life forever.

That night she cried herself to sleep, and dreamt of Zanarkand, and Tidus. 


End file.
